


The Luckiest Guy

by Savy_Livy



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_Livy/pseuds/Savy_Livy
Summary: Was inspired to write about this night for obvious reasons. If you read Broken But Fine don't worry I am still writing it, I'm working on the next chapter now. Hope you guys enjoy :) xoxo





	The Luckiest Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired to write about this night for obvious reasons. If you read Broken But Fine don't worry I am still writing it, I'm working on the next chapter now. Hope you guys enjoy :) xoxo

_ “It’s crowded in here crowded in here”   _ Blake watched Gwen from his seat as she sang the tune and scanned the plane with her phone filming everyone on board. 

He looked around at Lizzie, Lolo, Gregory, and Danillo and thought about how two years ago these people were complete strangers and never would’ve thought they would become some of his closest friends. Gwen didn’t treat the people that worked for her as employees but rather as family. And every one of them opened their arms to Blake to invite him into this family the second they met him. For that, he couldn't be more grateful because as Gwen would say “They are really rad people.”

“It’s a little tight in here, but it should work.” Danilo said from across the plane as he sat with his bag on his lap. 

“Damn I need to get a bigger plane.” Blake said and everyone quickly responded saying they were fine and comfortable and he shouldn’t worry. 

He looked over at Gwen who was the only one who didn’t respond. By the look on her face he wasn’t even sure if she heard him not. She was looking at him like a tree she wanted to climb as she stared him down, bit her lip, and twirled her hair between her fingers. A smirk fell on his face, feeling proud of himself for catching her staring. He then smirked even wider at the fact that she still hadn’t caught on that he was looking at her looking at him. 

He decided to follow her lead and check her out as well. His eyes slowly scanned over her long fishnet covered legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her short jean skirt had ridden up due to the position she was sitting in revealing even more of her magnificent legs. Her jacket hugged onto the curves of her body and her hair fell wispy around her face perfectly framing the beauty of it. He looked at her long nails and couldn’t help but imagine the feel of them scratching into his back…

Blake sat up straight and cleared the thoughts out of his head as he felt the front of his jeans grow tight. The “quick” 1 hour flight from La to Vegas suddenly seemed too long. He felt a tinge of agony at the thought of not being able to touch Gwen for that amount of time when she looked the way she did and was looking at him in the way she just was. 

At that moment Blake felt a light bulb go off in his head and wondered how it took him this long to think of. 

“Hey um I might have a way we could clear up a bit of space in this plane.” Blake announced to everyone.

They all turned to him to listen. 

“Well I don’t really think Gwen I need two separate seats. I mean there have been plenty of times where we have shared the same seat when there has been no one but us on the plane” Blake forced a smirk not to come to his face when he said that last part, knowing full well that typically when it is just him and Gwen on the plane and they are sharing the same seat they are doing much more than just sitting. 

He concealed his smirk, of course not wanting to make Gwen embarrassed and continued on with what he was saying. 

“So yeah if we clear her seat up you guys can have more room, like Danillo you can put your bag there.” Blake said as he noticed that Gwen was looking at him as he talked. 

There was a big smile on her face. It was a mix of gratitude, excitement, and a sultry smirk. Either way he could tell she was keen on the proposition. 

Before he could even call her over she was up out of her seat and onto his lap. She settled down, the friction of her shimmies driving him mad. Eventually everyone went back to doing what they were doing, being on their phones or talking to each other, and Gwen leaned back to whisper for only him to hear. 

“Good idea Blakey.” She said in his ear as he wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand in her lap. 

“Yeah I thought you might like it.”

She cocked her eyebrow at him.

“I saw you checking me out a minute ago.” Blake said into her neck.

“Was I?” Gwen said with a smirk on her face playing coy.

“Oh don’t act like you weren’t.” Blake joked. “You were totally undressing me with your eyes. I felt like a piece of meat.” Blake joked.

“Speaking of meat…” Gwen whispered as she moved on his hardness, causing him to suck in his breath. 

“What?” Blake said not at all embarrassed that he was turned on by her. “How can I help it when you look like this?”

“Blake I’m just wearing normal clothes.” Gwen said as Blake shook his head at her obliviousness to how hot her “normal” was. 

“If you are like this now I don’t know how you are gonna survive when you see my dress.” Gwen teased.

“Oh God” Blake squeezed his eyes closed. “On a scale of one to ten how tortured will I be?” He asked.

“Hmmm” Gwen bought her finger to her chin as she thought. “Well it’s pretty short and the neckline is pretty low… so maybe a seven.” She responded.

“Jesus.” Blake let out a strained breath.

“Is there anyway at all that we can skip this night and just go home right now to our empty, kid free house.” 

Gwen made a face like she was really actually thinking about it before finally answering “Sorry cowboy I don’t think there’s any getting out of this one.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

“Bummer.” He said under his breath as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s okay Blakey good things come to those who wait.” Gwen said in a flirty voice as Blake heart beated fast in his chest with excitement. 

He rested his head back on the seat and they rode the rest of the way in silence as Gwen fell asleep on his lap. 

_____________________________________________

“You lied!” Blake exclaimed as he looked with wide eyes at the beauty walking towards him. 

“What are you talking about?” Gwen said with laugh.

“This is a ten! A ten on the torture scale.” Blake told her.

“Oh” Gwen said remembering their conversation from earlier. “Well sorry.” She said innocently not really seeming sorry at all.

She took one more step towards him until she was close enough for him to reach out and grab her. He placed his arms around her small hips and leaned down as Gwen leaned up for their lips to meet. Even with heels on the height difference was staggering. 

They kissed for the first time in too long and Blake could actually feel the smile on her lips and hear the happy sigh of relief as they kissed. With her body pressed against his and her arms around his neck, she delivered a kiss to him that made the wait worth it. She kissed him so hard he went back on his heels. He matched her with the same level of force as the explored each other mouths. A moan escaped the back of his throat as she sucked on his lower lip. He squeezed her tighter as he took her bottom lip between his teeth causing her to gasp and pull away to catch her breath.  

After they pulled away Gwen reached up her small hand and wiped her lip gloss off his lips as she giggled at the mess she had made.  

“Well just to let you know you are a ten on the torture scale as well.” Gwen informed him.

“No way.” he didn’t believe her.

“Yes way. You look like a total babe. This suit and this vest oh my God.” Gwen said as she griped the front of his jacket and bit her lip as she stared at his chest. 

“Last chance to say screw it and go home.” Blake joked.

Gwen shook her head and laughed, she gave him one last peck on the lips, grabbed his hand, and started walking towards the door.

______________________________________________

The journey to their seats seemed like ten miles as Blake walked hand and hand with Gwen. He would never get over the feeling of being next to Gwen as she walked into a room. You could literally feel the change in energy as she walked in. Everyone would look at her, and talk to her, she is an actual beacon of light in every place she ever goes.

Blake didn’t mind one bit. Of course it did take him a while to get used to all of the attention but he couldn't deny how amazing it felt. It wasn’t the attention that was amazing, it was Gwen. The fact that she was so loved and had such a presence about her that draws everyone in is something he understands completely. He understands everyone's fascination because she is freaking Gwen Stefani for god sakes. She was Gwen Stefani and she was his. She was his and he was hers.

He truly feels like the luckiest guy in the room knowing that all these people are delighted to see the woman that he gets to go home with at night. The hand that was in his belongs to the woman who he gets to hold, and love, and cherish. 

As they sat in their seats Blake looked over at Gwen and smiled. 

“Are you nervous about tonight? About presenting to Cher?” Blake asked.

“Only a little.” Gwen admitted “But I feel like I’ve practiced enough that there is no way I can mess up. But what about you? You are the one who is actually nominated. You must be nervous.”

“Nah.” Blake shrugged.

Gwen looked at him surprised.

“I don’t care if I win. I’ve already one because you are in my life.” Blake explained to her. He watched as her eyes watered and she blinked away tears. 

She looked into his eyes and said “You are too sweet Blake Shelton.” she leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Well if it means anything I think you’ll win.” Gwen told him.

“Yeah I think so too, I’m feeling quite lucky tonight.” 

 

“And the nominees for top country artist are…”

Blake felt Gwen squeeze his hand tight as the first artist showed up on the screen. He turned his head too look at her and she smiled wide at him.

“You look so beautiful.” he whispered. 

She stroked her nail across his palm and they stared into each other's eyes. 

“I want to kiss you right now” Blake whispered to her.

“Only if you win cowboy.” Gwen teased.

“Deal.” he responded

The last nominee flashed across the screen and they both waited as the name was called. 

“And the billboard music award goes to BLAKE SHELTON!”

He leaned in for a kiss from Gwen and although he was happy as hell he won the kiss was almost as good as the award itself. It was just a peck that was quick and simple, but it was perfect. 

“ I had a good feeling I was the luckiest guy in the room anyway because Gwen is here with me.” Blake announced to the world as he held his award in his hands. 

_____________________________________________________

Backstage pictures, diner with friends, and before they knew it they were back on the plane heading home to La. The plane ride back was much quieter than the one there as everyone was tired and tipsy from the eventful night. Gwen sat in the same seat, her favorite seat, Blake's lap as they snuggled a thousand feet in the air.

When they landed everyone said their goodbyes, all quite brief considering they’d be seeing each other again the next day for The Voice. 

Blake drove home as Gwen called Todd and Jen asking how the boys were and what time tomorrow they would be bringing them home. 

 

They came home to an unusually quiet house. Blake loved Gwen’s boys as if they were his own and his heart broke just as much as Gwen’s anytime they weren’t home. That being said the rare times when it was only him and Gwen in the house was something he loved as well. And based on the way Gwen was looking at him he could guess that she was loving this freedom too. 

“What?” Blake asked as he stared back at her intense gaze even though they both knew what.

Gwen didn’t say anything, instead all she did was the simple “come here” motion with her finger. Blake wasted no time not even taking off his shoes or jacket before he scooped her up with his arms. His arms went underneath her ass as he lifted her up and sat her down on the countertop behind her. Her arms went around his neck as both of them tried to keep up with the desperate pace of each others kisses. 

His hands found their way underneath her dress and pulled down her fishnets and thong with one motion, throwing them on the floor beneath them. As he got those down her legs she was already ripping his jacket off him then working on his belt buckle. 

“Come on baby let’s go to the room.” Blake said as he kissed down her neck and her cleavage. 

He started to back away so he could take her hand and lead them to the bedroom but she locked her legs around his back, forcing him to stay.

“No.” She demanded out of breath. 

“I want you right here right fucking now.” Gwen told him as she reached her hands to his ass and yanked down now unbuttoned pants.

Blakes eyes went dark with lust and desire as the words out her mouth turned him on and activated every nerve ending in his body. 

“Yeah is that what you want baby?” Blake growled into her ear.

Gwen nodded and before she could verbally answer Blake was grabbing her by the hips until her feet were forced to the ground. She let out a tiny surprised scream not expecting such a fast and forceful movement. He spun her around and grabbed her hands planting them on the surface in front of her, and hiked up her dress exposing her bare bottom. 

He took his dick in his hands and rubbed it on her wet lips, teasing her before entering. He grew harder with every one of her moans as he continued teasing her, her wetness coating his dick until it glistened with her juices. 

“Blake please do it already.” she begged as her knuckles were gripped so hard on the counter that they were white.

He leaned down to plant a kiss between her shoulder blades before standing up again and plunging into her. 

She let out a gasp as he let out a groan at the merging of their bodies. Blake started out at a moderate pace, sliding in and out of her easily due to her wetness. He started to increase the pace after a few minutes causing an increase in volume by Gwen. 

“Fuck Blake it’s so fucking good!” Gwen yelled not making much sense as he pounded into her.

It has been a while since they fucked like this. It wasn’t slow or gentle. There was almost no foreplay, which was evident by the fact they didn’t even bother to get most their clothes off, and they were completely unconcerned with being too loud. The animalistic needy fucking was something that wasn’t the norm for them at this point in their relationship but it was so good at this moment.

“Fuck baby you’re gonna make me cum don’t stop.” Gwen pleaded as he felt her legs begin to shake and her walls begin to contract. 

“That’s right cum for me baby I’m close too” Blake told her as her pounded into her harder and faster sending her over the edge.

“FUCK!” Gwen screamed as her knees gave out, nearly falling if Blake didn’t have such a tight grip on her. She came long and hard around him, the tightening of her walls around him causing him to spill into her seconds after. 

He stayed inside her as chills went up his spine with every pulse of her around him as she came down.

They both stayed in that position catching their breaths, neither one daring to move from their bliss.

“Wow.” was all he managed to say, breaking the silence.

“Wow is right.” Gwen agreed.

They both started laughing at the same time and finally pulled apart. 

They collected themselves and grabbed all their things off the floor so they wouldn’t have to do it in the morning. They both hopped in the shower together, one of their favorite things was showering together. It was a rare occasion these days where Blake was in the shower and Gwen wasn’t in there with him.

As they came out the shower in their towels Gwen made her way over to the bed. She dropped the towel before she climbed on top of the covers. 

“No pajamas?” Blake asked her, scanning her naked body. 

“While we were showering I was thinking about how good you fucked me and it made me horny again.” Gwen said in a baby voice as she crawled to the edge of the bed.

“Do you think you can help me?” She asked as she looked over at him batting her eyelashes. 

Blake followed her lead in dropping his towel and walked, more like jogged, more like ran, over to the bed. 

He erection didn’t spring up like it had earlier since they had just had sex not to long ago. He was going to need some help to get hard again and Gwen seemed to know as her hand reached out towards him and her mouth went around him. 

Gwen took his semi-hard member into her mouth and gave him a blowjob worthy of an award. It was the perfect combination of fast and slow as she worked him in her mouth. She took him out of her mouth and lowered her head to suck on each of his balls while stroking him with her hand.

“Jesus.” Blake moaned already hard as a rock at her skill.

She went back to sucking his dick, her pace faster than before. His hands tangled tighter in her hair slowing her movement.

“Fuck Gwen I’m gonna cum already if you don’t stop.” Blake warned her.

She looked up at him looking satisfied with herself. The tiny smirk on her lips tempted him beyond belief as he backed out from her grip and climbed onto the bed. 

He grabbed Gwen so she was on top of him, gave her a few kisses and flipped her over so she was laying on her back underneath him. He kissed down her body, doing his best to not leave an inch of skin unkissed until he got to her thighs. He pushed them open and kissed her left inner thigh followed by her right before getting to her center. She gasped as he made contact to her soft lips. He used is fingers to spread her lips apart before running his tongue over her clit. She moaned and shook as he focused on her sensitive bud. 

As he ate her out he looked up to see her eyes closed and her lips formed into a smile. He loved watching her enjoy herself like this. He licked and sucked harder and faster causing more moans and gasps from her. 

Her hips raised off the bed increasing the pressure and based off her shortness of breath he could tell she was close. Deciding to take her over the edge he inserted his ring and index finger into her, continuing the movements of his mouth. 

“Oh God” Gwen gasped her hips rising off the bed even more, his heavy hand and mouth keeping her from bucking out of control. 

As he fingered her and ate her out it wasn’t long before she was coming for a second time that night.

He continued his movements as she gripped one hand tightly around his curls and the other around his hand encouraging the in and out motion. 

She screamed and moaned out for a minute, Blake couldn’t tell if it was one long orgams or multiple ones but he could tell that watching and hearing her cum was turning him on beyond belief and he was dying to be inside her. 

She slowly came down from her orgasam as Blake slowly took his fingers out her, causing her to tremble. As he moved up to her eye level he noticed the look on her face was a combination of being satisfied mixed with needing more. 

They kissed with Blake hovered above her, she tasted herself on his lips. As he kissed her neck she hooked her legs around his back bringing him closer. She reached her hand in between them and lead his dick to her soaking wet entrance. He didn’t tease her like before, instead entered right away, missing the feeling of her too much to wait any longer. 

He moved in and out of her slowly, kissing her the entire time. Their lips almost never parting the entire time. This wasn’t “fuck-you-over-the-counter” kind of sex that they had earlier, this was love making. Both kinds of sex were incredible but there was something about the intimacy of being skin to skin, eye to eye, lips on lips, while they made love that was just so special. The connection and the love they felt as the were tangled within each other was something that both of them loved dearly.

“Gwen baby I’m close” Blake said into her ear as he could feel himself getting close to the edge. 

“Me too Blake, it’s okay don’t stop.” Gwen encouraged him as her hands went to his lower back pushing him more into her.

He thrusted deeper and harder as he lost himself in her.

“That’s it baby cum, cum inside me please I want to feel you.” Gwen pleaded as she gripped her legs tight around him, locking him in ensuring he didn’t slow down. As if he would dare. He came inside her and as he was cumming she did as well. 

After their orgasms they held each other in that position until Blake could literally fall asleep if he didn’t move. He kissed the bridge of her nose before rolling off of her. 

“I love you.” Gwen said as she was laying by his side. 

“I love you more. What I said in my speech, I wasn’t lying, I am truly the luckiest guy in the world because I get to be with you.”

“Well you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world too.” Gwen told him. 

“I guess we are both pretty lucky then.”


End file.
